El bebe, Masato y yo
by Wajiiwajii
Summary: Ren, el típico chico problema. Si no hubiera llevado ese tipo de vida, sus hermanos no hubieran huido de la casa, no lo hubieran expulsado de la escuela. ¡Y mucho, menos seria padre! ... [Adaptación de Baby and Me (El bebe y yo. Protagonizada por Jang Geun Suk )]
Summary: Ren, el típico chico problema. Daba problemas en la escuela, en la casa, a sus amigos, a sus hermanos. Pobre el idiota que se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino, lo bueno es que nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse…

Si no hubiera llevado ese tipo de vida, sus hermanos no hubieran huido de la casa, no lo hubieran expulsado de la escuela. ¡Y mucho, menos seria padre! … Si, tanto libertinaje para este chico, lo llevo a ser padre soltero. La madre, simplemente dejo al niño a su cuidado… Gracias al cielo, su mejor amigo y vecino, le estaba ayudando con esto.

 _Adaptación de Baby and Me (El bebe y yo. Protagonizada por Jang Geun Suk )_

* * *

-¡NO PUEDOOO! ¡ EN SERIO, ME ESTOY HARTANDO! - exclamaba un adolescente de cabellos caramelo y ojos celestes. Llevaba más de media hora intentando darle de comer al niño que sostenía en sus brazos.- ¡Vamos. comeeeee!.- peligrosamente su paciencia se estaba esfumando.- Masato ayúdame. No puedo solo.

" _Siiii, por favor dame tu de comer" -eran los pensamientos del bebé que lloriqueaba sin querer recibir la comida que le ofrecía quien supuestamente es su padre- "Este idiota es un bruto"_

-Ren eres tan inútil, ya te dije como se hacía.- respondía molesto el mencionado. Sus ojos azules, unos tonos más claros que su cabello, mostraban sin disimulo lo enojado que estaba, aun así se sentó junto al chico y tomó a al niño en sus brazos- No te acostumbres a que te ayude, debes arreglártelas solo.

" _¡Nooo! Sé que es un inútil, ¡¿Pero qué será de mi, si lo dejas solo?! No te vayas maldito- el pequeño bebé estaba desesperado. Como deseaba poder gritarle aquello al peliazul. No entendía como podía ser hijo de un vago bueno para nada. Así que aquel chico que ahora le daba su embutido con sumo cuidado y delicadeza -sin atravesarle la garganta como lo hacía el idiota de su padre- era como un ángel caído del cielo._

-No seas así, no tengo idea de cómo cuidar a este enano. Eres al único que le puedo pedir ayuda con esto. - le rogaba insistentemente, esta no era la primera vez que Masato le decía lo mismo.

-Pues tendrás que aprender a ser un padre responsable y hacerte cargo de este niño que solo te tiene a ti, su vida está en tus manos.

-Lo sé muy bien, por eso te pido ayuda. Quiero aprender a cuidarlo como se debe.

El peliazul solo miraba al ojiceleste resignado. No le quedaba de otra, sino este niño terminaría pasándola muy mal y él pequeño no tenía la culpa de tener a Ren como su padre.

-Está bien, pero solo hasta que regresen tus hermanos, y que quede claro que lo hago por el bebé, sino no ayudaría a un irresponsable que no sabe ni quién es la madre de su hijo.

-Bueno gracias - decía no muy entusiasmado. Al menos podía contar con el chico, pues desde que lo dejaron solo en casa este ha sido el único que más le ha ayudado –los demás huyen en cuento tienen oportunidad, ninguno quiere ayudarle con su hijo- por eso valoraba la ayuda de Masato- Intentaré no darte muchos problemas.

" _¡Noo, Masatoo, quédate para siempre! No quiero que ese idiota me toque. ¡Ni siquiera sabe cargarme!" - las protestas internas del niño se hacían notar con las palmadas que daba en la mesa peligrosamente cerca de su plato de comida._

-Entonces termina de darle de comer- ordenó el peliazul, dándole la cuchara al mayor.- No debes llenarla demasiado .

" _Eres un traidor dame TÚ de comer!" - las manitos del bebé se agitaban en el aire evitando que su padre le alimentara._

-Este enano es un pesado, vez como no me deja darle la comida, pero contigo no hace problemas… ¿No quieres ser la madre de este niño?

-No fastidies quieres.-Le miro con reproche- Además si le trataras con cariño este niño, estaría feliz en tus brazos.

-No es mi culpa no llevarme con los niños… Hace cuatro días yo era un alma libre. No puedes pedirme que cambie de la noche a la mañana.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, esto te pasa por irresponsable y acostarte con cualquiera, este niño no tiene porque sufrir las consecuencias.

-Lo sé y lo siento, voy a cam- no logró terminar su frase pues un gran salpicón de comida llegó a su rostro, ese niño le sacaría canas verdes- Ok intentare cambiar, aunque no prometo nada.

* * *

 **Escribí** **este fic para un concurso de adaptaciones en Wattpad, y como ya termino ahora lo subo aquí XD... Espero que lo disfruten :'3**


End file.
